Making things right
by MissKluck
Summary: As the war is finally over, Sasuke decides he wants to make things right with Sakura once and for all and decides to try and ask her out on a date.


Look at me, being all effective and stuff, haha! Well I really liked this prompt I got on tumblr and I hope you guys like how it turned out! :D

Prompt: Sasuke asks Sakura out on a date after the war (requested on tumblr)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this one-shot is mine

**Making things right**

The war was won, finally it was all over, and everything would start anew again. Friends would meet up again, catching up on what had happened, mourn together over their fallen comrades and rekindle and develop their relationships. The original team 7 stood together once again, Sasuke and Naruto having just finished off Madara together, this time for good. The power the Sage of the Six Paths had given the two boys still burned within them and they were ready to face the new future ahead of them. They had had their last match against each other, once and for all deciding to stay friends and rebuild Konoha and the shinobi system together.

"You guys," Sakura said as they came over to her after their match. "It's finally over and I'm so proud of you, both of you!" She smiled her genuine smile, eyes shining with joy and unshed tears. "Now there's a new future ahead and we can share it together."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, we did it!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to her and enveloping her in a hug. "And it's thanks to you too, keeping me alive and all, thanks Sakura-chan!" Sasuke stood a little awkwardly in the background, not completely sure what to do, but lightly smirking over the scene in front of him.

"Of course Naruto, and I'd do it all again if I had to," Sakura smiled, breaking out of Naruto's hug as she cast a quick glance Sasuke's way. "But please be a little more gentle with the hug next time, it took a lot out of me to heal you and- ugh, my head!" She took her head in her hands, closing her eyes in pain. "Ugh, I'm sorry I-" and then she went limp, body collapsing to the ground.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, about to catch her when Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and caught her in his arms, worry visible in his eyes. "Teme, what happened to her?!"

Lifting Sakura up in his arms, Sasuke tried to inspect her to get what had happened to her. He found that she was still breathing, although it was shallow and uneven, but just knowing that she was still alive had him breathing a little easier. "She's exhausted," Sasuke responded to Naruto's worry, not taking his eyes off of their teammate in fear that that would cause her uneven breathing to stop. "Probably used up all her chakra on saving you and the others."

"Yeak, Sakura-chan was amazing! I'll go and see if I can find Tsunade-baa-chan then, she probably know what we should do," and then he jumped away before Sasuke could say anything more. Sighing, being unsure if moving Sakura in this condition was safe but not seeing any great rocks or threes nearby carefully sat down, letting Sakura rest her head on his lap. It felt weird as he had never done anything like this, taking care of someone else, before, but he knew Sakura had done it countless of times, taking especially good care of him every time he'd needed it.

When he thought over it, how much she'd actually been there for him and supported him through the years, always fighting for him, he found that he actually needed her a lot more then he'd originally thought. The thought both scared him and intrigued him, though it was mostly scary of course. How she had managed to wriggle herself into a special place in his heart without him noticing he didn't know, didn't know if he wanted to know either. Realizing this made him wonder even more than he'd already done what he would've done if he had in fact killed her that time after the kage summit. With him having been in a mad rampage at the time, he probably wouldn't have cared for who he killed. But he knew now had he actually gone through with any of those murders, murdering any of those he'd left behind because they were dear to him, he wouldn't have forgiven himself for it afterwards.

That had him thinking, what would he have done if he had come back to discover that they'd been killed by someone else? He had heard about the Pain invasion, would he have cared if his previous teammates had died there, if she died there? He would, he knew he would have cared, especially since he couldn't vision them dying and him having to live on without them. He had already lost enough important people to him and he decided that he would now stop all the deaths and confusion around him. As soon as Sakura woke up again he would start working on making things right between them all again, making it all up to her again too.

Naruto, being the dobe that he was, had probably already forgiven him, them using the fights to make things up between each other anyhow. And Kakashi probably wouldn't take that long to forgive him either, having had his fair share of similar things happened to him over the years. But Sakura was different, not only had she not lost anyone actually dear to her, but she was also much more sensitive to things like this. Also considering the feelings she'd harboured for him when they were a team, and seemingly still harboured even if she hadn't said anything, it didn't make the matter easier.

Just then, as Naruto came back with Tsunade and several other medics, some of them carrying a stretcher between them, Sasuke knew what he would do. He would go against his pride and ask Sakura out on a date, not only because she deserved it, but also because she was the only one he could see himself actually spending the rest of his life with, as well as reviving his clan with. Worriedly looking at her student, sparing no time for the boy guarding over her, Tsunade got to work on her student, ignoring how tired she herself was.

"How long has she been out?" She asked, waving at the medics to lay down the stretcher so they could move Sakura.

"Around five minutes," Sasuke answered, looking at the other medics sceptically.

"Not longer?" He nodded. "Good. There's nothing wrong with her except that she's extremely exhausted, having used up all her reserves and ounces of energy. She will probable be all right though; she just needs a lot of rest and to take it slowly the next few weeks. Still I'll have to find someone to watch over her since she is so depleted and her heart might stop because of that." Tsunade was now speaking more to the medics than Sasuke, but he still froze up as soon as Tsunade mentioned how serious it could be. He had been about to stand up, allowing the medics to take over, but he changed his mind as Tsunade's words, carefully standing up with Sakura now in his arms. Nothing was going to Sakura on his watch, not when he was finally about to make things right.

"Hey, Uchiha, what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade called out, being irritated with the boy for taking away her student.

A "Hn," was his only reply.

"Yeah, yeah Teme, Sakura-chan needs rest now, we can all go to Ichiraku's when she wakes up again!" Naruto called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to the two, slightly glaring at them, being both tired himself and wanting a place where Sakura could safely rest. "Hn, dobe, which way to the medical tents?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed up, it seemed he suddenly seemed to get what went on, or at least thought he did so. "Oi teme, what are you trying to do huh? Finally going to admit your feelings to Sakura-chan eh? Well it's too late now 'cause she loves me now, believe it!" His joking tone and mirthful eyes didn't really make Sasuke believe Naruto's words, not that he'd take the dobe's words for truth any day, but hearing him say that still made him somewhat uneasy.

"Heh, shut up Naruto," Tsunade also seemed to get the picture now, lightly hitting said blonde on the head. "I'll show you the way Uchiha." With that she went over to him, giving him a knowing glance as she lead him through the battle field back towards the medical tents.

"O-oi, wait for me!" Naruto yelled, running after them. The medics, not knowing what to do with the sudden shift of the situation just trailed after them.

During the next week and a half, Sasuke never left Sakura's side, refusing to let her out of his sight. He was constantly watching over her like a hawk, being sceptical of everyone he didn't know that came to treat or help either of them while Sakura was passed out. Naruto visited often too, though he was all over the place, talking to everyone and everybody once he knew that Sakura was out of danger. Still, Hinata was the person he spent most of his time 'bothering', rambling about how he looked forward to eat at Ichiraku's again and how he would now for sure be the next hokage.

The only times Sasuke ever left Sakura's side was when he needed to use the bathroom, and he always made certain someone that he knew was there to watch over him. Kakashi was also very often visiting, bringing Sasuke food that he himself didn't care to go out and fetch. Most of the Konoha 11 also came by to visit, although they too had used a lot of time to recuperate, the girls, to Sasuke's mild annoyance, being the most frequent ones. Then there were all the other persons in Sakura's life that Sasuke didn't know of or cared for enough to know who they were, like Sai. He had come around one day when Sasuke had been in an especially bad mood over Sakura having not awoken yet, so when Sai had started with his usual names and insults, Naruto had had to hold Sasuke back so he didn't punch Sai out of the room.

Team Taka had also been visiting, at first wondering why their leader hadn't been seen, but then as they found him they understood. Or at least Juugo and Suigetsu understood while Karin had been sulky, asking why Sasuke hadn't come to visit her when she'd been to the hospital. Suigetsu had explained that it was because she never was in the hospital since she could only bite herself, though he didn't exactly use a nice way to tell her so they started their usual bickering, receiving a heated glare from Sasuke and an annoyed Naruto chasing them out of the room. Juugo had gone out with them too, understanding that the original team would want to be there when she woke up.

Then one morning, almost two weeks after Sakura had passed out and they were back in Konoha, in a temporarily hospital, Sakura awoke. Sasuke hadn't slept that well that night either, dreams of his traumatic life yet again haunting him when he felt a shift in her chakra. He was then awake at once, watching Sakura intently as her body slowly came to life again after almost two weeks in coma. It was a bit unnerving for Sasuke as he still didn't know how to talk to Sakura and what to say and now she was waking up.

Slowly coming to, eyelashes fluttering, Sakura Haruno slowly regained consciousness, waking up in a room similar to a hospital room with Sasuke Uchiha in a chair by her side. Naruto Uzumaki had for once decided not to sleep at the hospital; instead taking up the offer of the young Hyuga and thus it was only the two people in the room. It took some time for Sakura to get used to the feeling of consciousness again, as well as remembering all that had happened and why she was now currently in a hospital bed, not standing over as a doctor as was her usual place. She then noticed the raven haired boy by her side, eyes widening as she took in the fact that he was sitting there beside her in the same torn clothes that she'd last seen him in in the war.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" She asked quietly, coughing a little as her voice was not used to talking, carefully sitting up in the bed. By her bedside there was a table with a water mug and some glasses and Sasuke gave her a glass with water as she coughed some more. "Thanks," she muttered and gulped down half the glass.

"So you're finally awake," he replied, seeming a little startled too, as if he wasn't quite sure if he believed it or not.

"Y-yeah, I am," she replied back, still a bit dazed by it all. They sat there in several minutes just staring at each other, neither quite sure what to say as they were afraid saying something might break the spell and wake them up from a dream. In the end, Sakura asked: "So, where are we, what happened?" She cast a glance around the room, looking over all the chairs spread out there before looking back to Sasuke.

"You passed out just after the match between me and the dobe," Sasuke answered. "You were exhausted from over use of your body and chakra. Now we're in the temporarily hospital of Konoha, you've been out for almost two weeks." Sasuke was still not sure if he actually believed that Sakura was awake as he had had a dream just some days ago that Sakura woke up only to wake up himself and find her still in a coma.

"S-so, you're back," she breathed. "And it's been two weeks."

"Aa."

"Am I still dreaming?" Sakura looked just as dubious as Sasuke felt.

"No," came Sasuke's quick reply, maybe a little too quick, making Sakura look at him again. "No, you're not dreaming Sakura, and neither am I." He sighed, readying himself for what he was about to say, trying to calm his breathing down to match the beeping of Sakura's heart monitor. He decided to take a gentlemanly approach. "Sakura, would you like to go out with me?"

The pink haired girl's eyes widened, the beeping of the heart monitor speeding up rapidly as her cheeks reddened. "W-what?!" She squealed, not at all understanding what was going on.

"I said; would you like to go out with me?" His cheeks were reddening too, both from her reaction and from having to repeat himself.

"I-I must still be dreaming," she exclaimed, looking at Sasuke as if he'd grown two heads. "Yes, I must be dreaming because there's no way Sasuke-kun would ever say that, not that I don't hope that he would but- Are you sure this is not a dream?" She looked at him sceptically before she pinched herself in the arm. "Ouch," she muttered. "Did you really just say what I think you said?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk by her reaction, it being all too familiar to the twelve-year-old he remembered. "We do need to talk, we both know it, and after all that has happened, with Itachi and all, I've decided that I want to make things right. You also need to know what actually happened with the Uchiha massacre, as both Naruto and Kakashi know, and we also need to make up whatever our relationship is. Therefore, go out on a date with me."

"Oh, yeah, but this is too soon, too sudden and I'm still not sure if this is not just a genjutsu. Are you sure you're really Sasuke-kun? I mean-"

"Sakura."

"W-what?"

"Yes or no?"

"To what?"

"To go out with me. Do you want to?"

"Ah, yes, of course but-"

"Then it's settled then," he smirked. He could do this, it would all turn out to be alright someday, it'd just take some time, but for now they had a date to plan.


End file.
